Decisions, Decisions
by Kasai-Kama
Summary: I took this ship too far help


He never could really place what he felt about the android. But over time, it became clearer. Unfortunately, the clearer it became, the more Shintaro tried to deny it.

The first time he'd ever acknowledged it was at the beginning of fall. Momo and Marry had insisted on having Konoha dress for the weather, despite his apparent indifference towards the changing of the seasons. With a black and green scarf around him and his white hair down instead of his usual ponytail, he looked to Shintaro like an angel. And that exact thought was what he kicked himself internally over for the next two weeks.

Now, years later, he found himself outside Konoha's apartment, still not completely sure what he wanted out of this visit. His fist hovered in front of the door shakily, knowing he probably wasn't even home and that only Haruka's body would be there, waiting for him to switch bodies should he ever need to. A trick he'd picked up from Takane. It was odd to think about for Shintaro, even when Ene did it.

Despite this, he knocked on the door and was surprised to see Haruka standing there, looking as shocked as he felt.

"Oh, Haruka. Why aren't you using Konoha?" His friend smiled and stepped aside for him to enter.

"I have the day off so I thought I'd let him rest. Besides, I have to keep this body as in shape as I can. I just needed to buy a few groceries today, so I've mostly been relaxing." Shintaro nodded and looked around before sitting down. He knew "relaxing" to Haruka usually meant cleaning or drawing or some other energy-consuming activity that ended up with his own overexertion, so he checked for evidence of such. But it seems he really had been relaxing.

"That's good to hear. Anyway...I came here to talk about something kind of important." Haruka sat down beside him on the couch and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I assumed so. You don't really visit often. Is something wrong, Shintaro?" He looked away from those kind eyes, and thanked whatever forces were out there that it wasn't Konoha's lazy yet piercing gaze he was avoiding.

"No, nothing happened or anything, I just..." He breathed in deeply and Haruka waited patiently for him to continue. He squirmed a bit before grunting in irritation at himself and looking back to his friend.

"I want to go out with you," he said, and briefly wondered if he sounded too childish in his wording. Haruka gave him a confused smile before speaking.

"Where are we going?" Shintaro groaned and put his face in his hands.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean...in the...non platonic sense." Haruka remained motionless for a second before drawing back slightly and straightening up with a few rapid blinks.

"Oh." Suddenly it seemed they'd switched roles, Haruka fidgeting nervously and Shintaro being confused.

"Are you sure? I mean that's very sweet of you, but me? Really? Even with my sickness and this strange two body condition...and I don't-"

"Stop, stop it. Cut it out. None of that is stuff that's your fault. And its difficult to say something like that so don't just ask if I'm sure like I made a mistake!" He glared at the other boy who folded his hands together and dropped his head.

"I'm sorry, you're right. And I...would like to give us a chance. I've never had a relationship like this before so I don't know if I'll be-"

"Haruka, what do you feel?" The brunette stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought for an immeasurable amount of time before carefully speaking.

"You...make me feel very happy, and... I don't mind the thought of being your...boyfriend. And I've always thought you were handsome, even back when I didn't have my memories." Shintaro grunted and sunk his head into his jacket, hoping the tingling of his cheeks didn't betray him. Haruka reached out his hand and touched his new boyfriend's.

"So...may I kiss you Shintaro?" Before Haruka could register any movement, Shintaro had a hand on his hip and another against his jaw, both holding him in a closer position. His lips barely pressed against Haruka's, but in both men it brought a heat there that could only be described as sweet. Haruka pulled away first, due to embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Sorry...was that ok for you?" Shintaro looked down to his lips and quietly said, "It wasn't terrible..."

Haruka chuckled a bit and smiled in recognition of his friend's tsundere streak.

"I know we've only just begun, but I'd like to go much farther tonight, if you don't mind?" Shintaro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tonight? You want...me to be your first?" Haruka laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually...since this body is weak, I'd prefer to be in Konoha's body then...but yes, I want to experience that with you." Shintaro cursed under his breath and kissed his cheek as he grabbed his hand.

"I'd love to, Haruka," he says with one of his rare smiles, and Haruka's eyes light up like stars. He throws his arms around Shintaro, sweater vest bunching up over his thin frame. He nuzzles his nose against his cheek, and the cuteness of it makes Shintaro want to vomit. A light laugh escapes him as he feels Shintaro tense up.

"Do you not like it, Shintaro? I like being this close to you, I think." Shintaro scoffed and pulled back just enough to kiss him again, and he immediately responded, even going so far as to climb in the raven haired man's lap.

Shintaro made no complaint as his arms wrapped around the thinner man's waist, tousled hair and long eyelashes tickling his cheek. It was then that he was reminded just how pretty he was, especially for a boy and for a stunned second he stopped moving his lips, but Haruka didn't seem to notice or care. He was obviously inexperienced, but his comfortability with Shintaro in general seemed to calm most of his initial nervousness. When they pulled apart again, those pretty eyes looked into his half lidded and without thinking he let out a soft growl. A light pink danced across the brunette's face and a shiver wracked his spine. He lightly pecked one of Shintaro's slightly bared canines and smiled.

"Perhaps I should retrieve Konoha before you get much more excited," he said understandingly. Shintaro looked away but nodded as he realized how hard he was holding onto the other. He let go and the other climbed out of his lap carefully.

"Haruka...sorry." The brunette laughed a little and waved his hand in dismissal.

"I'm not so fragile I can't handle that. Besides, I didn't ask you to stop, did I?" He left Shintaro struggling for a response as he left the living room and disappeared down the hallway. Shintaro did his best to compose himself as a familiar voice drifted lazily to his ears.

"Back, Shintaro." He knew it was the same person, but the short, deep replies always threw him off a bit when he switched bodies. Being as smart as he was, not understanding why it happened fascinated him even more.

"Should we move to your bedroom or...?" Before he could finish the thought, Konoha had lifted him up effortlessly and started to carry him towards the hallway.

"H-hey put me down, don't just pick me up like that!" In front of a door, he abruptly placed Shintaro on the ground and went inside. He made a disgruntled noise but followed him in nonetheless. He was surprised to not see Haruka laying on the bed.

"Where's Haruka?" He wondered aloud.

"Separate bedrooms," he replied as he pulled off his boots. Shintaro shut the door behind him absentmindedly, suddenly distracted by the realization of what was soon to happen, and how easily he'd gotten excited for it just minutes ago. He awkwardly made his way to the bed, where Konoha awaited with an outstretched hand. Shintaro kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, stripping his jacket on the way. He took the albino's hand and was instantly pulled against him and pale fingers carded through his dark hair once before pulling away.

"Kiss?" He asked softly and traced a thumb over Shintaro's lips. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Could you...take your hair down?" Konoha wordlessly pulled his ponytail free and put his headphones aside. When it was down, it tumbled to his shoulders and enhanced that strange alien look of his. Shintaro kissed the ends lightly before pressing his lips against the android's ever so slightly.

"Kiss me," he demanded and the other immediately complied. His kisses were rougher now in his stronger body. All traces of helplessness seemed to have vanished until Shintaro bit at his neck. The quiet man cried out, in both surprise and pleasure, before quickly covering his mouth. Shintaro pulled his wrist until his mouth was free, his usual frown a bit deeper than usual.

"Don't do that, I like it when you relax." Konoha nodded, and didn't restrain his voice as Shintaro bit him again, this time hard enough to leave a mark on his pale skin. His eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to think clearly through his hazy thoughts. It seemed this body really enjoyed biting. It gave him an idea.

"Shintaro..." He said quietly and he looked up.

"This body is built to take damage," he says simply, but Shintaro gets the message and pushes him back onto the bed roughly. His shirts are quickly stripped from him and within seconds Shintaro's teeth are sunk into the skin beside his naval. Konoha lets out a strangled gasp and balls his hands into fists, unsure of where is ok to touch the raven. He shifts under Shintaro's licks and kisses, squirming in barely controlled excitement. The thin line of blood contrasts starkly with smooth white skin.

"Shintaro, teach me to pleasure you as well..." A full sentence? Wow. Pretty rare in this body. Shintaro sat up and leaned back on his heels before pulling his shirt over his head and nodding. He was getting hard already anyway.

"If you want to, you can suck it..." He says, not looking the other in the eye. The albino jolts up and then lays on his stomach, elbows supporting him.

"I'll try my best..." He says, looking genuinely determined and Shintaro can't decide if its adorable or erotic. He busies himself with his clothes instead of letting himself become mesmerized by that expression. Once his length is free, he lets out a breath of relief. The albino scrutinizes it and Shintaro starts to squirm under the intense gaze.

"Konoha..." He mutters. Pink eyes flash up to his own black ones before he hears a soft "sorry" and suddenly he's being devoured.

The tongue is clumsy and it hardly fits in his mouth once he reaches his full length, but the heat is amazing and Shintaro is reminded once again just who's mouth he's in and it twitches inside.

Konoha flinches and Shintaro runs a hand through white hair apologetically.

"You're...doing great," he says in between grunts and its sincere. Koboha's eyes seem to spark up and he licks at the member in his mouth more frantically. He tries to picture what he thinks would feel good and pulls back and forth. He's rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and another twitch.

The corners of his mouth turn up in a lazy smile before he bobs his head faster and sucks on Shintaro's shaft. Shintaro mentally kicks himself for being aroused so much by the sloppy, untimed movements and the painfully innocent excited expression. For a moment he allows himself to wonder what it'll be like when he knows what he's doing and shivers.

Shaky hands tangle themselves in snow white hair and guide the head attached.

"Like this," he mumbles, and soon Konoha is undulating his head in a rhythm of his own accord. Shintaro moves the hair out of his lover's face, watching the concentrated expression. The thought of letting him do this made him uncomfortable, but he found the sight to be beautiful. Soon he pulled the albino away from him, and in return was given a questioning tilt of the head. His response was a gentle kiss, and he jolted back in surprise.

"Konoha? What's wrong?" Konoha covered his mouth with a hand, looking a bit frightened.

"Dirty..." Shintaro chuckled and pulled his hand away, placing another kiss on those pale lips.

"I don't care about that, don't worry about it." Konoha seemed to relax, his muscles visibly less tense and he lightly touches Shintaro's arousal.

"Feels good," he says quietly. Shintaro raises an eyebrow before noticing the bulge between Konoha's legs.

"Ah, you like giving head?" Konoha's fair cheeks tint red and his hold on Shintaro strengthens.

"Don't say it," he whispers quickly.

"Does it embarrass you? Or...does it excite you?" Shintaro asks, deliberately stretching out the word excite. Suddenly Konoha recedes and Shintaro isn't far behind him. He chuckles and turns the boy's head to face him.

"Don't hide, I'm not making fun of you. I just want this to be good for both of us. I guess you don't like teasing." Konoha's eyelids droop, giving him a half-lidded, almost dark expression more befitting of Kuroha.

"I do," he says deeply and Shintaro feels goosebumps travel up his body. He kisses him again, this time more frantically, and the albino has a bit of trouble keeping up. His fingers clumsily pump Shintaro, nights he felt particularly lonely coming to mind. He tries to pleasure the other more carefully, but the heat from their kiss is far too distracting. Finally they part for air and he blinks rapidly, trying to disperse the dizziness. In his distraction, Shintaro works at the remainder of his clothes.

"Raise your hips." He's brought back to reality and complies, letting Shintaro undress him.

"So obedient..." He mutters and Konoha looks away. A kiss is given to his inner thigh and his gaze shoots back to the raven.

"Good boy. Now keep watching." Konoha trembles a bit, and its such an odd feeling to such a strong body. His pink eyes stay trained on the other as a hand curls around his base and a kiss pressed to his balls.

He's unsure of what to do with his hands, and copies Shintaro. His pale hands run through dark hair and he decides he likes the feeling. He plays with the hair and the motion is childlike enough that it frustrates Shintaro. Something so adorable shouldn't be a trait of a grown man. He wants to shove Koboha's length down his throat, but restrains himself for the sake of his dignity and for Konoha to last. So he kisses and licks him until he's fully hard, relishing in the hitches in the albino's breath. His hands clench tightly in the raven's hair when Shintaro finally takes him into his mouth. But he sucks only on the head, long and hard, until Konoha twitches and wiggles, caught between wanting to thrust into his mouth and to hold perfectly still. A smirk plays on his lips when he pulls off and Konoha bites back a whine.

"Sorry, was there something you wanted Konoha?" He asked, almost sickeningly sweetly. Konoha lets go of his hair and grabs one of his hands, intwining their fingers.

"Please?" Shintaro's face heats up by a few degrees but he keeps his tone in check.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up," he teased. His other hand shot out and grabbed onto his arm and the usually stoic expression became needy and a bit wild. Their bodies were suddenly pressed together.

"Please, Shintaro." The raven complied, using his free hand to push the other on his back. Konoha let out a soft sigh and Shintaro quickly positioned himself between his lover's legs.

"Try not to move." Konoha nodded as Shintaro pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. He was quickly engulfed in a wet heat that had him throwing his head back and breathing heavily. The raven slowly made his way to the base, his tongue flicking out to taste Konoha's balls. He trembled in his effort to keep still, and the fingers intertwined with Shintaro's dug into his hands a bit. Slowly he brought his head back and forth, driving the other male crazy with such an agonizing pace.

"Shintaro..." He breathed, and his name said in such a way by that voice caused him to accidentally speed up his pace. It was starting to get hard to think.

Right before he decided to move to the next stage, Konoha's earlier comment about his body struck him and an idea formed. As he pulled off, he dragged his teeth over the albino's shaft from base to tip. A pained gasp escaped the other and an apology was already forming in his mind before it was over. But a strong arm pulled him against his love and a hungry kiss ensued. Two salty tastes swirled in his mouth and although he'd never enjoyed the taste of manhood, something about Konoha made it intoxicating. Not that he'd ever admit it. He bit those pale lips, leaving a bruise for certain and a noise escaped him that could only be described as exotic. That muffled noise reminded Shintaro of how painfully hard he was and he reluctantly peeled himself from the other.

"Do you...want to continue?" He asked, trying not to sound too eager. However Konoha seemed much less restrained.

"Yes!" He rolled over and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"You were already prepared for this?" Shintaro asks. Konoha shakes his head and clutches the bottle tightly.

"I've been using it," he says quietly and Shintaro resists the urge to gather him up and cuddle him into oblivion. He quietly takes the bottle from him and kisses his neck.

"Would you like me to be on top since its your first time?" Konoha nods once and Shintaro lathers his fingers, trying to warm up the liquid. He rubs the android's entrance gently and pets his hair.

"Have you ever used it here...?" He shakes his head and trembles a bit. A kiss is placed on his temple and Shintaro surprises himself with how gentle he's being. He pushes in a finger and a harsh breath escapes the paler male. After wriggling around and placing soothing kisses on his lover, he pushes a second in.

He expects a hiss of pain befitting of the snake inside him, but it doesn't come. He reminds himself yet again that Konoha's body is nearly indestructible and starts to act accordingly. He scissors the other quickly while adding a third finger and those pink eyes flash red as he wraps his arms around Shintaro. The movement leaves the raven a little winded and Konoha mutters a soft apology before loosening his grip.

Once satisfied he could enter without discomfort to either, he slipped his fingers out, and the other

Instinctively clenched up.

"Don't hold back," he said quietly, and Shintaro nodded. He slid in with a slow motion and Konoha's breathing became heavier, his eyes open a bit wider. They seemed to shine, and Shintaro realized it was because he was about to cry.

"Is it too much? Should I pull out?" He started to pull away but Konoha's strong arms kept him in place.

"Hurts," he said quietly and blinked a few times before closing his eyes. A few moments pass before his eyes open again and he relaxes quite a bit.

"Move," he whispers and Shintaro obeys. His hips roll into the albino's slowly and thin fingers find their way to his shoulders. They hold onto him tightly but those dull nails seem painless in comparison to the intense heat surrounding him. With gritted teeth he picks up the pace and the android lets out a breathy yell with every exhale matched with his thrusts inwards. Soon he gives up supporting himself all together and falls onto his back, leaving Shintaro to lean over him and growl against his pale neck.

"Don't hold back," he repeated a bit more agitated. Shintaro bit him harshly in response, his canines pricking the stretched flesh. The android's pulse quickens against the tongue cleaning up his blood and it drives Shintaro mad.

He knows he should be gentler, considering the boy's disposition and that its his first time. But the anrdoid's durable body and his encouragements are eating away at his sanity and he eventually gives in.

Bites are lefts all over his lips, neck, and chest as Shintaro lets out growls and moans against fair skin. His nails dig deep into the flesh of the quiet man, who seemed to be trying his hardest to maintain that descriptor.

"Stop it," he warned lowly, and the shiver it sent through Konoha's body had him relishing in his newfound position of power. Konoha tilted his head to the side, a telltale sign of his confusion. The raven leaned in close and slowed down his pace. He licked his lips close to Konoha's ear before whispering.

"I want to hear every noise I make you utter." He ground his hips in a particularly sultry circle and Konoha let out an unrestrained moan that ended in a whine. Shintaro pushed his lover's hair back from his forehead and groaned his next words.

"Good boy...Haruka." Konoha blinked rapidly and his face flushed up to his ears. Shintaro quickly built up to his previous pace, no longer hindered by Konoha trying to silence himself. Before long the android was bucking his hips wildly, his slim fingers leaving purple-black impressions on Shintaro's skin.

"Shinta..ah! Hurry," he managed to stutter out. The raven quickly grasps his length and squeezes it roughly.

"Not yet," he mutters, and the fair face below him winces. He's not held back for long though, as Shintaro finishes with a low groan of his true name. When his grip loosens, the build up in Konoha is released as well, leaving white steaks against pale and even paler skin.

"I guess I kind of have to acknowledge it now," he mumbles as he lies next to the android. Konoha laces his fingers betwixt Shintaro's as he responds.

"Acknowledge?" Shintaro settles comfortably against him as he nods.

"I love you," he answers sleepily before yawning. A quiet chuckle echoes throughout the room as consciousness escapes him.

The next time he wakes, he's in a different room and his fingers feel strangely empty. He recognizes some of Haruka's drawings splayed about and quickly regains his thought patterns. After finding his clothes neatly folded next to the bed, he quickly dresses and makes his way down the hall.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't hear you get up." Haruka smiled as he turned down the heat on the stove. Shintaro blinked a few times tiredly, finally noticing the smell of home-cooked food. How long had it been since he ate something besides instant noodles and coke? He yawns and an angry, empty stomach interrupts him. Haruka laughs and turns his attention back to the food.

"Don't worry, its almost done. Why don't you wash up?" Unsure of what to say, he nods and washes his hands, also realizing that a particular substance was not covering them.

"Hey did you...um...?"

"Clean you up? Konoha didn't have much energy left so I switched bodies and cleaned you both up. He's...recharging in his room."

"Oh...thanks." He sat down at the small table, trying to think of how best to continue the conversation. Sex was something he could handle, talking not so much.

"Did you mean that?" Haruka asks as he sets a plate in front of Shintaro, crashing his train of thoughts.

"Thank you? Yeah it saves me the trouble of having to-"

"No, no Shintaro. I mean earlier, before you fell asleep." He frowns and tries to separate an order of events in his mind through the fuzzy haze of almost consciousness. Suddenly it clicks and he chokes on his drink. Haruka is already up with a hand on his back and a napkin at his jacket, fretting like a mother hen.

"Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?"

"I'm, I, I'm fine Haruka. I just...Look I know its really early to be saying something like that so just pretend I never said it, ok?" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, ignoring Haruka's napkin. Haruka frowned and sat down. Worried he'd really messed up, Shintaro scurried around his own mind for a solution before the brunette placed his hand over his.

"Didn't I say don't hold back?" He questions softly. Guilt swirls in Shintaro's stomach and tumbles out of his mouth with his words.

"Yes...you did. I guess I did mean it. I love you..." He glances down the hall and mutters, "both of you." Haruka's gentle smile is almost heartbreaking as he reaches a hand out to touch Shintaro's cheek.

"We love you too," he says confidently and Shintaro's temperature shoots up a few degrees.

"J-just eat your food," he replies and Haruka's laugh rings out, a healthy sound rather than the airy sick noise Shintaro's used to hearing. Is he...getting better?

They eat together in peace, soft chatter and good natured teasing filling the air. Both quietly decide to themselves that this is their chance to be better.


End file.
